teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Railway Depot
The Railway Depot is an abandoned subway station underneath Beacon Hills, California. In Season 2 of Teen Wolf, it became the lair for Derek Hale and his newly-turned Betas Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd, where Derek trained his new recruits in how to protect themselves from the threat of the Argent Hunters. The railway consists of several platforms and subway cars, all of which have fallen into disrepair. The cars themselves were used for the Betas' first full moon as Werewolves, though it was eventually realized that they were not strong enough to contain them once they lost control. Derek and his runaways presumably slept in the cars as well due to the fact that they did not have anywhere else to live. Notable Events *Isaac Lahey, just a day or two after receiving "the Bite" from Derek Hale, rushed to the railway station to inform his new Alpha that he had witnessed his father, Mr. Lahey, be killed by a strange new reptilian creature. ( ) *Derek held a training session with Isaac and his two newly-turned Betas Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd in hopes of teaching them how to defend themselves against the two separate threats the Hale Pack faced. ( ) **Isaac repeated the same predictable moves (utilizing parkour and gymnastics thanks to his new superhuman agility) with Derek defeating him every time. When Isaac asked if they could stop so his broken bones could heal, Derek broke his arm to prove a point-- that he was trying to teach them everything he knew as quickly as possible so they could survive the Argents and the Kanima. **Erica attempted to catch Derek off-guard by leaping toward him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him passionately. However, Derek was not amused by this act and insisted that she not do it again. Erica assumed it was because she was just a lowly Beta, but Derek assured her that it was because he had someone else in mind for her, indicating that he intended to hook her up with Scott McCall in an effort to get him to cut his ties with the Argents and be more willing to join their ranks. *Erica captured Jackson Whittemore, whom Derek had bitten the night he became an Alpha, and brought him back to the railway depot on Derek's orders. Derek informed Jackson that he believed that he had not actually turned into a Werewolf as they originally believed, but that he had instead became a Kanima. To test this, Isaac and Erica held Jackson down while Derek poured a drip of the paralytic Kanima venom in his mouth. ( ) **However, when Jackson became paralyzed just like the other victims, they assumed they were wrong and moved on to suspecting Lydia Martin, who the former Alpha Peter Hale had bitten before his death. Unfortunately, they were correct the first time, and it truly was Jackson who had become the Kanima. *Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski brought Erica Reyes, who had been exposed to Jackson Whittemore's Kanima venom and subsequently had a seizure, back to the railway depot, as they couldn't take her to the hospital and Erica would only let Derek Hale help her. Realizing that the venom was blocking her healing ability, Derek was forced to break her arm to trigger her body to heal itself. ( ) **Afterward, Scott agreed to join the Hale Pack, but only under one condition-- that they do everything they can to save Jackson rather than killing him. *Derek and Scott went to the depot to talk after Derek had saved Scott from being poisoned to death with Wolfsbane vapor by Victoria Argent. Derek insisted that they needed a new plan, since they may not be lucky enough to heal another time, and Scott suggested that they allow the Argents deal with it. Derek, feeling personally responsible for turning Jackson into the Kanima, insisted that he needed to fix his mistake, and Scott started to suspect that Derek was keeping things from him. ( ) **That night, Derek brought Isaac, Erica, and Boyd to the railway depot, where he planned to lock them all up for the evening's full moon. He chained Isaac to a seat in the abandoned subway car, while he chained Erica and Boyd to the handlebars behind him. Erica, as a woman with a higher pain tolerance than the men, was forced to wear a surgical halo on her head to keep her restrained. **Unfortunately for Derek, all of the young wolves broke free of their restraints and began fighting against him until finally, Isaac got control over himself by focusing on his anchor and was able to help Derek wrangle the other two. *Allison Argent, Chris Argent, and Gerard Argent began combing through all of the locations in Beacon Hills in search of Derek and his pack, eventually realizing they were hiding out in the subway station by process of elimination. As a result, the pack relocated to the Hale House ruins. ( ) Trivia *The railway depot was the second of three residences in which Derek Hale lived throughout the series. The first was the Hale House ruins, and the third was Derek's loft. Gallery Railway depot venomous.png|Venomous Railway depot frenemy.png|Frenemy Railway depot restraint.png|Restraint Railway depot hale pack pg.png|Party Guessed Railway depot raving.gif|Party Guessed Railway depot erica boyd pg.jpg|Party Guessed Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Season 2 Locations